


Kiss Me One More Time

by ABoredSoul



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, IAMSOBOREDRN, Pennywise likes to lick your cheek for some reason, Pennywise loves reader, Possessive Pennywise, R.I.P Reader, Reader has a Deadlight, but penny don't let her, did I mention reader is pregnant?, mate?, pennywise is a gentle giant, pennywise is very possessive, reader is like pennywise, reader just wants to eat a snack, so much nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABoredSoul/pseuds/ABoredSoul
Summary: All You Wanted Was A Snack. Unfortunately, Pennywise Just Had To Be In That Possessive Behavior.





	Kiss Me One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> So Much fluff XD

This. Was not what you had expected. You had a poker look on your face while attempting to get out a certain clowns vice like grip. All you wanted was some ice cream, but no, your mate just HAD to come and pin you down, before dragging you to the sewers. Let's just explain what happened. Let's start from the beginning shall we?

__________

You yawned and stretched a you slowly rised up from your bed. Your legs felt weak and your arms were numb. You licked your dry lips and looked at the clock.

3:21 AM

 

You groaned and scratched your head drowsily. Your eyes were currently a baby (E/c) color. It was good; at the moment you didn't really feel like hunting. You sighed and jumped off the bed. You opened your bedroom door and ran to the kitchen.

Unfortunately, just when you were about to touch the handle of the fridge, a gloved hand shot out of no where. It grabbed you by the waist gently yet roughly. You yelped and growled as it pulled your small body towards something hard yet soft. You turned your head to see who it was, although you already knew who it was. However, they didn't let you see them, and instead, you were started to be dragged outside your home.

Before you knew it, you were being spooned by a clowns body; Pennywise to be exact. It was amazing how he could easily cover your entire body with his. It showed about how much bigger and taller he was than you. You squirmed and struggled to get out his grip when he started to nuzzle your cheek with his.

He was in one of those moods again.

"Pen, let me goooooo" you whined, kicking your legs so that they wouldn't fall asleep.

Pennywise ignored you, continuing to nuzzle himself against you. You groaned and snapped your jaws at him; he wasn't fazed by it however. In response, he opened his mouth to show his sharp needle like teeth. He snapped them in your face, teasing you as if he was going to bite your face off. 

You hissed at him, and he chuckled. He pulled you even closer and began to wrap his limbs with yours. You squeaked when you felt his sharp teeth nibbble at your ear. Eventually, you finally realized the position you were in.

Somehow, you were beneath him with you hands at the side of your head; Pennywise had them interwined with his. You could feel his crotch on your ass, and your face went red when you remembered a certain night with him.

Pennywise growled and held you tightly to him, wrapping his arms under your stomach. You layed your head on the pillow that Pennywise had brought in for you in the sewers. 

You could feel and smell a dark aura coming from him. He leaned down and began to nibble and tug at your ear again lightly. You flinched. He growled again, before releasing a deep, long hum. You immediately responded with one of your own; it was much smaller however, but he didn't care.

He stopped biting your ear and went back to nuzzling your head and hair. He licked your cheek affectionately, doing the same with the other one.

"Mine." He growled out suddenly, right after biting down hard on your shoulder.

You were about to say something when he roughly thrusted his hips over you. Over, and over, and over. He continued like this until he had started to full out grind against you. You quickly came to realize that he was being gentle with you. He never mentioned it, but he was extremely protective of you and your offspring.  _His_ offspring.

"Mine." He repeated. His eyes were a vibrant yellow now, and You immediately knew what to say to calm him down.

"yours." 

The clown purred, his eyes still yellow yet calm. You blinked, before purring back at him.

He grinned down at you, before using one hand to caress your cheek, the other to softly pat your  abdomen.

"So soft and cute and all mine. Mine, mine, mine." Pennywise mumbled to himself, nuzzling his cheek against your own.

You nuzzled back against him, a small smile on your face. With that one smile, Pennywise rolled you to your back, before starting to fill your face with kisses, licks and nuzzles. You giggled when you felt him lick a certain spot below your cheek bone. He seemed to notice, because he went towards the spot and nibbled at it with his sharp teeth.

You squealed and licked your teeth. He hummed happily and fell on top of you, sighing deeply.

"Sleep, my beautiful mate."

and you did.

Forget the snacks. Who would want any when you have a clown who demands attention?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SO CUTE SKSNSJWJDJHDJAJWJDJDJSKWKWKE


End file.
